


something easy, something fierce, something mysterious

by Nervouslaughter508



Series: mandalorian fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, fennec is whipped for her gf and tbh me too, implied boba/cara/din/fennec but it's cara/fennec centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Fennec could never understand it. She's not particularly eager to, but there are moments, sometimes in a shared bunk, sometimes in the middle of brawl, where it crosses her mind. Sometimes even when they're sitting together in the morning, waiting for the other to move first.Why is it so easy to love her, and be loved by her?
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand
Series: mandalorian fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	something easy, something fierce, something mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> largely inspired off the black iris quote by elliot wake

Loving Cara is different then the way she loves Boba or Din. She can't help but to be gentler with Din then she is with anyone else and with Boba… it's subtle and rests in the air, but it's something loyal and knowing. 

But Cara?

She loves Cara in a way that's been burning beneath the surface, itching to be released. She loves Cara in a way that's unself-conscious and insistent, something fierce. Something relentless. Maybe it's because Cara returns her bruising kisses with just as much enthusiasm, leans on her easily and subconsciously, knows what Fennec is getting at before she knows herself. Lets Fennec balance on her broad shoulders like it's nothing. It's not. 

There's danger in being known so well, so naturally, but she's not afraid. Fennec could never understand it. She's not particularly eager to, but there are moments, sometimes in a shared bunk, sometimes in the middle of brawl, sometimes even when they're sitting together in the morning, waiting for the other to move, where it crosses her mind.

Maybe it's because there's no holding back, just two girls who retrace scars, stories, share drinks and guns, with no hesitance, no second thoughts. Everything hers has become hers. They're able to communicate without words, with motions and expressions, simple looks. Boba jokes about them being the dream team, but neither laughed. It was too honest of an evaluation.

Fennec's never been someone like that to someone, and she's never had someone like that. She has a feeling Cara hasn't either, not really. 

Maybe, just maybe this is how girls love, with scraps and no vulnerability. Something ferocious and feral, and something easy and kind. Or maybe it's just how Fennec and Cara do. It’s something special, anyways. Something new.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos feed my family and water my crops :)


End file.
